Soumise
by Dagnash
Summary: Le serpent n'est pas le démon que tout le monde croyait. Il n'est pas non plus l'homme que l'on croyait. Il est bien plus, mais pour le savoir, il faut lire son histoire...


Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle histoire :) Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et je l'ai enfin mit à l'écrit! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

D'un pas assuré, le grand blond se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, souriant en voyant les regards de fascinations qu'il provoquait chez la gente féminine. Il avait toujours eu une forte popularité chez les filles, mais parfois, certaines frôlaient tout de même le ridicule! L'une d'elle, Lavande croyait-il, avait même essayé de lui faire avaler un philtre d'amour. L'amour, ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant chez les Malfoys. Le jour où on le verrait se mettre à genoux pour demander la main d'une femme n'était pas encore arrivé! D'ailleurs, de ce qu'il se rappelait de ses ancêtres, il n'y en avait aucun qui avait dû s'agenouiller pour obtenir le mariage. S'arranger avec les parents avait toujours été suffisant. En plus, c'était la plupart du temps organisé avant la naissance alors ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix.

Encore quelque peu endormit, malgré ses pensées sérieuses, le Prince des Serpentards s'assit à la table drapée vert et argent pour commencer son petit déjeuner. Pansy riait avec Blaise à côté de lui, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en apercevait. Autour de lui, tous les élèves discutaient, certains se bagarraient, mais peu importe ce qui se passait, rien ne venait le déloger de ses idées noires. _Trois jours, _se dit-il. Déjà quelques semaines qu'il comptait les nuits, maintenant, il n'en restait plus que trois. Une série d'heure qui passerait trop vite. Des secondes qui n'en finiraient plus de s'étirer, mais qui au final auront disparu bien trop rapidement. Vieux de dix-sept seulement et déjà, son avenir se cristallisait devant ses yeux. Il y a un mois, Drago Malfoy allait en cours, se préoccupant de la guerre, évidement, mais ni prenant pas part, regardant uniquement les visages des adultes vieillir hâtivement par elle. Puis, il avait reçu la lettre. Pendant plusieurs, il avait espéré la recevoir. Il voulait rejoindre son père, le Maître, il voulait prouver au monde sa force, sa ruse. Le paraître. C'était ainsi que ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa l'avait élevé. Toujours bien paraître, surtout ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître, exécuter les ordres du Lord et ne jamais descendre du piédestal sur lequel on l'avait placé enfant. Un poids lourd à porter pour quelqu'un qui ne croyait plus en ces principes.

La tête ailleurs, Le blond se rendit dans son cours de potion, les yeux perdus dans le vide. _Trois jours._ Ça l'obsédait tellement qu'il ne fit même pas de remarque à sa coéquipière. Normalement, en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe et gryffondor de surcroît, elle avait droit à toutes les piques, toutes les moues de mépris possible. Cette fois, à quelques jours de recevoir la Marque, aucune insulte ne franchit ses lèvres. Ils firent la potion en silence, pour le plaisir de la jeune fille. Une simple étendue acoustique dépourvue d'aspérité plainait entre eux. Les manches de son uniforme relevées jusqu'aux coudes, Drago s'arrêta de travailler un instant et fixa son avant-bras encore blanc. Immaculé, sans tâche, la peau parfaite des Malfoys et voilà que dans trois petits jours, il serait marqué. Identifié comme du bétail, comme le pion qu'il serait pour le Lord. Cette constatation le fit grincer des dents, il descendit sa manche d'un geste brusque, puis se remit à sa potion comme si de rien n'était, malgré la colère qui grondait en lui. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire partie des rangs des Mangemorts. Il ne voyait aucun plaisir à servir la mort pour des raisons toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Certes, il aimait narguer le balafré, la belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout, mais de là à vouloir leur mort, il y avait des limites. Les envoyer à l'infirmerie, mais les emmener au Manoir pour entendre leurs cris de souffrances pendant des heures, ça non. Il ne voulait pas être du côté des méchants, de ceux qui tuent avec un sourire collé au visage. Son père avait, bien entendu, tenté de lui inculquer ces idées, mais jamais il n'y avait adhérer, encore moins aujourd'hui alors que l'aube de l'affrontement était proche.

Les heures de cours passèrent, semblant d'éternité pour le vert et argent. Il allait dans ses classes sans un mot à quiconque, même à Blaise, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier trouvait d'ailleurs le blond bien préoccupé, mais le connaissant depuis plusieurs années, il savait qu'il ne dirait rien s'il lui posait des questions. Drago ne parlait jamais facilement de lui, de sa famille, ses idées. Le peu de fois où il l'avait fait, c'était à Zabini et toujours par obligation. Omis ces exceptions, il parlait facilement de tout, tant que ce n'était pas personnel. Un Malfoy cacher toujours ses émotions. Ça par contre, il l'avait toujours fait. Peu importe le contexte, l'héritier blond avait toujours les mêmes mimiques : un sourire en coin avec les yeux moqueurs ou le visage complètement fermé. Même lorsque Weasley le provoquait, il répliquait calmement, lui mettant sa baguette sous la gorge en le menaçant d'une voix sourde, mais jamais il ne s'était laissé emporter. Toujours maître de lui-même en public, ne rien laisser transparaître. C'était comme ça chez les Malfoys et lui, il était devenu comme ça aussi, faute d'allégeance, il avait au moins un trait de caractère en héritage.

Le ciel devenu noir, Drago était assis au bord de son lit, ruminant sombrement sur son avenir prochain. La lettre de son père dans ses mains, il n'avait qu'une envie : la faire brûler et ne jamais retourner au Manoir. _Foutu Lord_, jura-t-il en silence.

_Fils, _

_Comme tu le sais, notre famille a toujours été haut gradée dans les rangs du Lord noir. Bientôt, ce sera à toi de perpétuer notre tradition. Fidèle de père en fils, j'espère que tu feras ce que j'attends de toi. Trois jours séparent le moment où tu recevras cette missive et celui où tu devras te rendre dans la Forêt Interdite pour revenir au Manoir à l'aide d'un portoloin. Le transplanage étant interdit, c'est le moyen le plus sûr pour voyager sans risque de te faire repérer. Dans trois jours, tu seras l'un des autres, je compte sur toi pour faire ce que tu as à faire. _

_Ne me déçois pas, _

_L.M._

« Ne me déçoit pas ». C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire le paternel? Drago froissa le parchemin dans sa main, poussant un soupir énervé. Et s'il ne voulait pas de cette Marque? Il aurait bien voulu avoir le choix en tout cas! Le préfet se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, la rage montant en lui. Lui qui était toujours calme et distant en public pétait vraiment les plombs une fois dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la nouvelle, il se ramassait tous les soirs à fulminer dans son dortoir, cassant fréquemment des objets de sa chambre, qu'il réparait d'un sort juste après. Mangemort. Ce mot à lui seul lui nouait le ventre. Il n'en avait pas peur, évidemment puisqu'il en hébergeait depuis tout jeune, mais le souvenir des cris des victimes lui glaçaient encore les os. Les yeux terrorisés des visages émaciés qui passaient devant lui, puis les masses inertes dans les bras des adultes riant sadiquement de leur massacre. Il avait toujours méprisé les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le pire, était le plaisir que prenaient ses partisans à torturer et tuer. Même lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour les autres ne souriait pas face aux malheurs de ceux-ci. Envoyant valser quelques lampes contre le mur, Le serpentard finit par lancer un _Accio_ à son balai et s'envola dans la nuit, calmant ses nerfs par l'éblouissant spectacle qu'offraient les étoiles.

Le lendemain se passa sans encombre. Les Gryffondors étaient surpris du silence inhabituel de leur bourreau, mais ne rechignaient pas sur cette petite pause de moqueries. Ses confrères serpents, par contre, trouvaient bien étrange le comportement de leur prince, en particulier son meilleur ami. Ce-dernier essaya malgré tout de lui poser quelques questions, mais le jeune Malfoy lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien sur ce qui le préoccupait. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui intégrait les rangs du Lord noir aussi jeune, valait donc mieux ne pas en aviser les autres élèves. Si jamais ça se savait et qu'il devait être expulsé de Poudlard, son rôle prendrait fin bien rapidement, de même que sa vie, à en croire les dires de son parrain, Severus Rogue.

Marchant lentement car se foutant éperdument de son retard, Drago percuta un boulet de canon au coin du couloir. Il faillit tomber à la renverse, mais au dernier moment, il agrippa son agresseur et son poids les fit contrebalancer, les ramenant sur leurs pieds. Ses sourcils se levèrent un instant en apercevant la tignasse brune qu'il serrait contre lui.

-Granger?

-Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Laisse tomber, je suis en retard!

La jeune fille se dégagea prestement de l'étreinte du blond, ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêta à repartir au pas de course. Juste avant de détaler loin du serpentard, elle entendit un soupir de découragement qui la fit voir rouge. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'énerver, déjà elle était en retard pour son cours, elle n'avait pas fini un devoir, pas question que Malfoy la nargue en plus! Hermione se retourna pour faire face au blond et lui dit d'une voix hargneuse :

-Si t'as un commentaire à faire, la fouine, merci de le garder pour toi!

Furibonde, elle s'en alla, laissant le jeune Malfoy surpris. Il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de l'insulter et elle lui crachait dessus. _Rancuniers les gryffondors_, pensa-t-il, amer. Il continua son chemin, chassant la Miss-je-sais-tout de ses pensées et se concentra sur sa fuite du château qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il savait à peu près comment sortir pour se rendre à la forêt interdite, à partir de là, il ne lui suffirait plus que de traverser les bois afin d'arriver à une clairière et le portoloin y serait. La mâchoire serrée, la tête remplie de sombres pensées, état permanent depuis quelques jours, le blond entra dans son cours, s'assit à la dernière place libre. La joue reposant sur sa main, il mit son coude sur son bureau, ferma les yeux et piqua une petite sieste pendant que le professeur continuait sur ses monologues interminables.

Plus que quelques heures et il irait. Le soleil venait de se coucher, les étoiles étaient venues peupler la nuit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre à minuit et il pourrait s'envoler sur son balai jusqu'à l'orée des bois. Le stress lui nouait douloureusement les entrailles, bien qu'il ne laisse aucunement l'anxiété se peindre sur son visage. Le regard anthracite toujours froid et distant, il regardait distraitement le feu qui éclairait l'âtre de la salle commune des préfets. Dans quelques heures, il serait marqué. Quelques heures et il ferait parti des rangs de ceux qu'ils méprisent. Il deviendrait ce qu'il hait, ce qu'il n'a jamais été. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête au moment où son homologue, cette chère Granger, entrait dans leurs appartements.

-Malfoy? On est sensé faire la ronde ce soir.

La ronde? Merde, il l'avait oublié celle-là! Bon, au moins, se dit-il, ça lui changerait les idées. Il se leva et sortit du salon, sous le regard suspicieux de la gryffondor.

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, le silence planait entre eux, palpable. Seul le bruit de leurs pas raisonnant contre les pierres froides du château troublait la bulle de mutisme qui les entourait. Ils trouvèrent quelques traînards ici et là, d'autres se bécotant, rien d'inhabituel. Retournant à leur salle commune, Drago s'arrêta au centre du salon.

-Malfoy, demanda la jeune fille, intriguée.

Il se tourna vers elle, plantant son regard gris dans ses yeux bruns.

-Bonne nuit Granger.

Il partit vers sa chambre, y entra et referma sa porte sous l'expression éberluée d'Hermione. Malfoy lui disant bonne nuit? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Normalement, il l'insultait ou, quand il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il ne faisait que la fixer avec son aire méprisant. Remuant un gros lot de questions dans sa tête, la jeune fille alla à son tour se coucher, cherchant une réponse logique pour expliquer le comportement du serpentard.

De son côté, Drago s'habillait pour sa fuite nocturne tout en ruminant sur ses paroles. _Bonne nuit Granger_, voilà qu'il se mettait à être sentimental. De toute façon, ils finiraient probablement l'un contre l'autre sur le champ de bataille et à ce moment-là, ce ne sera plus le temps d'être sentimental. Il empoigna le balai qu'il avait ramené dans ses appartements et s'envola silencieusement dans la nuit, souhaitant n'importe quel miracle pour ne plus y aller. Malgré ses prières, il atterrit sans encombre à la frontière de la forêt interdite, mis son balai de côté et s'avança prudemment dans les bois, la baguette brandie devant lui.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Drago n'avait toujours pas atteint la clairière, commençant sérieusement à s'énerver. Le froid de la nuit pénétrait ses os, le frigorifiant alors qu'il ne savait même plus s'il en avait encore pour longtemps ou non. La forêt était calme, juste un léger bourdonnement en sourdine. Bourdonnement qui d'ailleurs semblait se rapprocher à mesure qu'il avançait. D'un coup, jaillissant de la noirceur derrière les arbres, une créature, énorme à ce qui lui parut, sauta par-dessus sa tête, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol froid. Il retourna sa tête d'un bloc et s'aperçut que l'agresseur était en fait un centaure, s'arquant et gesticulant dans tous les sens pour éviter les flèches tirées par ses confrères. _Merde! _Jura le blond. Il avait complètement oublié la guerre civile des centaures!

Se relevant le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas être piétiné, l'héritier Malfoy se mit à courir loin de la cohue de peur d'être écrasé vivant par les sabots en furie. D'autres centaures arrivaient de toutes parts, bousculant le sorcier et le coinçant dans une spirale de guerre. Les flèches filaient de partout, il devait sans cesse se mettre à plat ventre puis se relever à toute vitesse pour les éviter. Les pattes de cheval se levaient dans les airs pour impression et effrayer les adversaires, l'agitation des créatures de la forêt rendant impossible l'évasion de Drago de leur champ de bataille. Peu importe la direction, une ombre venait se mettre sur son chemin et, sans s'en rendre compte, le balançait sans ménagement sur d'autre, lui occasionnant quelques ecchymoses. Il ne s'était pas encore cassé quelque membre, mais il doutait que s'il ne sortait pas de là rapidement, ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Évitant un centaure de justesse, Drago s'aplatit à l'arrivée d'un autre sur sa droite, perdant sa baguette. Celle-ci roula à quelques mètres de lui, le faisant jurer une bonne dizaine de fois. Il se releva prestement, couru vers une ouverture qu'il venait d'apercevoir quand le coup qu'il ne vit jamais arriver s'abattit sur son dos. Le sabot s'écrasa sur sa colonne vertébrale, le plaquant durement sur la terre glacée. Sa tête rebondit sur le sol, lui faisant voir des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux. En lui, l'adrénaline le fit réagir au quart de tour. Malgré le fait qu'il venait de se faire frapper de tout le poids d'en centaure, qui était près du quadruple du sien, il se releva sur ses pieds, expulsant tous les créatures en guerre de plusieurs mètres. Au milieu du bois, chancelant sur ses jambes flageolantes, le jeune serpentard avait la tête renversée vers l'arrière, tremblant de froid et de l'énergie qu'il venait de dégager. Les centaures le regardaient éberlués. Comment un sorcier humain avait-il pu tous les repousser sans même user d'un sort? Voyant avec méfiance un halo se former autour du jeune homme, les adversaires décidèrent de déguerpir rapidement, continuant leur guerre le plus loin possible.

Quant à lui, vidé total de son énergie, Drago s'effondra dans l'herbe. Des blessures s'ouvraient sur son corps sans aucun déclencheur, le sang s'écoulant de ses plaies. À mi-chemin avec la mort, l'héritier des Malfoys cherchait son souffle désespérément dans la nuit, la douleur lui déchirant le dos. Tous ses membres se contractaient par vague de souffrance, le faisant s'arquer et se tortiller sur le sol comme une bête maltraitée. Des gémissements de douleur franchirent ses lèvres, raisonnant dans le silence de la forêt. Des rigoles vermeilles s'écoulaient de plus en plus abondamment de son dos, tachant la terre autour de lui, formant une auréole de mort près de son corps. Sous l'œil perçant d'un Phoenix, le cœur du jeune Malfoy ralentit jusqu'à être totalement inaudible, laissant la Mort s'approcher. Le volatile s'envola dans la nuit, filant prévenir son maître de la victime qui gisait dans la forêt interdite.

* * *

Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review :) C'est encourageant pour poster la suite (:

-Dagnash


End file.
